Damsel in Distress
by PotionInMotion
Summary: After the video went up Britain was in panic. Sherlock came back, and was let off of all the charges. Naturally he gave Mycroft a list of people who had to be made safe. Not to mention he checked up on them too. But somehow in the mist there was one person who wasn't checked up e disappearance of Molly Hooper, as she wakes up in the hands of Moriarty and Moran
1. Chapter 1

it was a normal day, it had been 3 days since the whole moriarty on t.v incident. i still hadn't seen sherlock.

i thought he was just busy , he had told me i counted and i believed him with every cell in my body. of course until i found out he had checked on literally everyone he had come into contact with in the last three months, guests from the wedding, the hospital staff at the shooting, even janine. everyone on the list that he had known might be in danger and he even cared enough to make sure was safe.

that list of course did not include me.

i didn't dwell on it as much as i should have and thats a good thing. because i had better things to wallow with sadness than sherlock. like my failed engagement that burned up in flames, or the fact that i dated a psychopath.

right now the only thing i'm wallowing in is darkness, i'm not sure how i got here, but its warm, and all i know is that i went to work this morning and now i'm here. it wasn't fully darkness, because i was suddenly stuck in a memory.

it was in uni and i was studying to become whatever i was. exams were the day to next and obviously i was busy cramming. Ah, the college student, full of viruses, athletes foot, strange relationships, drinking games, cramming study in last minute, working three jobs at once while running off of nothing but coffee.

i was typing on my old used laptop, i had felt something going over my hand and i just waved it away, I glanced at the wall back at my laptop then i started hearing noise and turned. it was the eight legged arachnid spinnig in a web between chemistry and pathology. I didn't shriek or shout.

no screaming or going on top of the desk like I would have normally done in that scenario.

I just stared at it for a good minute before simply smiling kindly at the creature "Hello mister spider."

then I went back with my essay. it was probably exhaustion, or the fact that my mind was too full of the studies of the other bugs that could attack your body that let this reaction happen but it did. then to my surprise the rest of the year that one spider lived in different spots in my room all year. never once did I shriek or shout, no cowering in fear at spiderman. At one point I even talked to it then just as I caught it in a jar to take it with me home the room started lighting up like on a computer,

then just as brightness filled my waking eyes I said again "Hello Mister spider."

a chuckle came from somewhere and the frighteningly familiar voice said "why hello to you too mouse."

my eyes slowly opened, wherever I was it was bright, the air smelled like soap, and it felt like a flower. I knew the sense that I had been sleeping a while, seeing I was stiff as a rock.

I sat up wincing at the soreness in my arm. "Sorry we had to drug you so much, but I knew their was no other way you would come."

I turned my head to see the one and only, Jim Moriarty, sitting in a cream colored chair, looking just as crisp and minty fresh as usual. the man was just at my bedside typing at his laptop.

he gestured to the night stand, with a lamp that looked like it was made of real gold, lining of silk, and on top of it all a glass of water "You've been asleep over 24 hours, so i have another glass of water waiting when your finished with that one."

just as he spoke I took the glass to my lips gulping it down, dehydrated.

"You know I've never been referred to as a spider except to by ."

I had no idea what to make of it, but I put the glass back on the nightstand, and as promised the criminal came out with another glass. he looked at me this time, watching as that one entered my body as well.

"I'm guessing you have questions so i'll answer the obvious ones. I kidnapped you during a bathroom break while at work, took you here. I'm going to need you to stay with me for a month or two, maybe longer. Sherlock is boring, I need entertainment. we are at one of my many large estates in a country that shall remain unknown. although I must admit to the rest of the world we are in the middle of nowhere. you can only get here by helicopter, seeing as there are no roads. everything here is at your disposal. there really is no way for you to get out, theirs a 15 foot wall of trees outside. I have a wall that goes around the whole perimeter about a quarter of a mile off. you can't run away but your welcome to try."

I just watched and listened as he explained everything

"Don't worry, I just need you to be here, think of it as a really long vacation. like summer vacation. you have about 3 rooms to yourself all with beds, and another 15 for everything else. I even have an apartment sort of thing if you'd prefer that instead."

I just watched as he told me about the life he had created for me

"don't worry, I've been watching you and, I picked out everything . every lamp, every chair, every rug and curtain to your enjoyment. you can't get the internet here, but I have magazines, many different forms to listen to music, your favorite shows and movies on DVD, even different instruments if your interested."

I just stared at him, then tears came into my eyes and I had no idea why.

Moriarty of course noticed and brought out a tray with scones and a cup of tea.

He reached over put it on my lap "Don't worry its just the shock. Any questions."

I wasn't saying anything but Jim knew I wanted too.

"You can talk if you want Molls, I'm not going to kill you for speaking your mind, I'm calm today I swear."

then I opened my mouth but only dry air came out, for some reason Moriarty smirked.

he leaned in close to my face I could feel his breathing, then close to my cheek he licked a tear off of my face. I gasped as he took the rest of them into his mouth.

"Jim." I said my voice dry even after 2 glasses of water.

Then the criminal backed off and a magical bowl of soup came out of nowhere.

he took the spoon filling it with broth brought it to my face and said "Open up."

Like with the spider in my room, I didn't think much of it, but just went with the flow complying. Jim was discussing what else he had done. the sun room, a pool, a personal gym,movie theater, and kitchen. in what seamed like no time at all. Almost like having a consulting criminal hand feed me was normal.

Then after we were done, he finally asked "so what was your question."

Then without skipping a beat she answered "why me." the man looked at her with sad eyes.

"the detective has as noticed gotten very close to you, and even though theirs a chance he might care for you. he completely forgot about you when I showed up."

I knew he was telling the truth " Sherlock has checked on every person he ever talked too, except little you. In fact no one had found out about you going missing yet, not even a thought four days after I put the whole stand of britain on terror alert. He should have payed more attention."

Moriarty came close to me laying beside my weak body,holding my tiny frame by his body stroking my face.

He whispered in my ear softly "because before it was just a terror alert, know its an Amber Alert."

The irish man kissed my cheek,I looked at him and for a moment we just stared at each other, sinking into each others souls.

"Sherlock will realize just how ordinary he's been. I'm taking a tiny pressure point of his, you. so you see he could never imagine anyone taking you. so I simply gave him the unimaginable."

He kissed my forehead, before nuzzling his head into my hair.

I felt him sigh "that and your not the worst company in the world miss Hooper. and with me that test thing in the world, as long as you stay here with me you'll never be looked over."

for a while we both just layed there.


	2. Chapter 2

.i woke up the next morning with a headache smaller than the one I had yesterday but not by much. I looked around and groaned. I had been here a week and I was going insane. sure moriarty came to see me two or three times a day but he was a criminal. he had enough blood on his hands to be his own plasma center.  
That and he had made my life difficult along with Sherlock. I loved the man, it was just a mistake really forgetting to check on me those few days. he probably just assumed I was alright since it was just me.  
I was living in fear in this huge mansion. the fact that it was a mansion, to someone who had never lived anywhere outside of one room apartments, dorms, and a one floor three bed two bath house along with all the other tiny houses by it.  
Everything felt wrong.  
The endless hot water and how the temperature of the room seemed to be just right for everything else. there was someone at my aid for everything, no need to stretch too far to grab anything.  
My dad had died four years ago and I never want to speak to any of my remaining family for reasons that shall be said plainly as they are supermodels and have kids while I am a twenty eight single pathologist.  
My mother thought I was a living dissapoint since the day I turned nine and dissected my first frog.  
Moriarty had put something on my night table. groaning I sat up and looked at it.  
'Greys Anatomy' it said. My mind instantly went to the TV show but no, it was a copy of the medical book from the 19th century where the show got its name.  
It was in such good shape, I'd always wanted a copy of my own but the books were always so expensive. I looked closer at the fine print below the title 'FIRST EDITION'  
I gasped just imagining the cost of the book in front of me. I backed away slowly wandering away from it. the room was beautiful, and everything seemed to be just as expensive as the book, it was terrifying. Although I hated him, I admit it felt nice to have someone looking over me in a caring matter. the kidnapping part did put a damper on my happiness though.  
I found that I had a whole floor to myself, which was incredible. their were beautiful exotic flowers in every room.  
Even with all their experience and beauty my sisters could never dream of this kind of luxury. I smiled at this, then I remembered Sherlock and began crying again.


	3. EMERGENCY UPDATE!

This isn't an actual update, I'm sorry but i really need some major assistanceOkay fanfic readers i am losing my sanity quickly and I need your help.

Mainly this goes to you tumblr users because thats what this is about.

In a short summary this is what happened.I tried to log into my account with my email onto my PC the normal thing. Only I found out the account wasn't actually under the only email I ever use. Instead another account was present under the disgusting name of freshbeardmagazine. YUK! (its a fine name, just not under my account.)

My own personal account is Potionsinmotions, or something akin to that name. The profile pic is of a rainy street if I remember correctly. its filled with nerdy Marvel love, paintings, quotes, and one rant about Twilight. I need all of you to get there and try to spread the news of the tragedy of what has occured. Also this is me sacrificing my tumblr identity and the fact that I was about to start a poetry unit on there. If all goes to plan updates will be frequent on that website in the future. As payment, and I'm tired so this sounds awful, I will update each and every fanfiction on these websites sometime in the next two weeks. That means the fanfics where it has been literal months of dead silence will get a continuation. I will regret this promise later but I am desperate. As in I have had three panic attacks in the past hour kind of desperate.

PLEASE HELP ME!

my tumblr life is my second priority next to all of you.

I will give announcements if anything changes.

Sincerely,

Potion in motion.


End file.
